bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Shirosaki
"The White Princess of Inner Hollow who been purified to became something different then another Inner Hollow to be." -Yugiskaga Hollow Mizuki (ホロ水樹, Horō Mizuki) or more be known her name as Mizuki Shirosaki (白幸'水樹' Shirosaki Mizuki) '' is a powerful entity that was created when Yugi Mizuki, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside her soul, a commonality among the Visored. Currently, she's now having her own Gigai and lived together with Yugi but sometimes will back to Yugi's inner world again if she needed. Appearance Her overall appearance is practically the same as Yugi's; they look identical, only with his color scheme the opposite of Yugi's. She is a fairly tall and lean-built being with pure white skin and hair. Her eyes consists of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. She also has black nails. While Shirosaki normally wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta), Shirosaki is seen wearing a jacket with a fur hood, and jeans. She also has her own version of Munraito, Yugi's Zanpakutō. But when in Gigai, her appearance same as normal Human, without black sclera on her eyes. She like to dress like normal teenage girl (same as Yugi's fashion style) and wearing Karakura High School's uniform too when at school with her also she wearing the special glasses to hide her true Hollow's spiritual power and preasure. Her acting and speech its totally different, in front of her classmate, she speech normal woman's modern talk style and she was noticed not just acting herself but little friendly with her new friends and try to stay calm and cool like a smart girl. She admired her self as 'twin sister' of Yugi in front of all her friends, this kinda make several of Yugi's friends surprised with her state as normal student of Karakura High School. She also really having the same skill in school lesson with her, this is the very unique reason why Shirosaki's grades totally always near Yugi's grades ranking on her class. Personality Hollow Mizuki is far more calm than most Inner Hollow's would be, but she possesses all traits that other Inner Hollows have. She is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. She is prone to fits of maniacal laughter, psychotic grins and frequent, echoing outbursts. But since she met Yugi, Shirosaki changed her cruel mature in order to not make Yugi remembered again about her dream. And for her own sake, she like covered herself with becaming Yugi's twin sister and changed her own name. That's why, no one known her true mature but the persons who only known that is just Yugi, Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Munraito too. But still, her fighting style which really cruel and strong are totally not changed at all. Which making her really shown the true mature of her dark personality when on a fight. Besides, her mature as Mizuki Shirosaki also Hollow Mizuki its totally different, its shows if she's the only one who able to live in Human world without worry about becaming a full Hollow form. It seen when she trying to transforming Yugi into a full Hollow form by fusing herself with her partner. Even though, in full Hollowfication. Their personality wasn't combining but their both possessed to combined their own both minds and powers. History Hollow Mizuki (when still as her true form (which its actually male) suddenly appears in Yugi's dream, and it seen she with Ichigo Kurosaki battle each during his Vizard training. Shirosaki, who appear as her former form its attacking him without mercy. Mizuki try to call out his name but those two not noticed her present, she forgot if this is all just a dream. Yugi try to helping him with doing high kick for that inner hollow from behind but never worked. She try to helping him but he can't see her. So, the only way to helping him is doing replaced Ichigo to her for switch battle against the Inner Hollow. Then, the battle begins again when Yugi try to attack her but since she don't know anything about this Shinigami, Hollow, and Zanpakutou stuff it makes her totally clueless about how to beat her. Suddenly, Zangetsu speaks with her even though he doesn't know who was replaced him. And then, Yugi finally understand about anything about it also can defeated her. But something weard happen, her mysterious power its changed all of that Inner-Hollow into female form. Before she disappeared, the Inner Hollow said to her, "Ichigo, if you really want to control my power, then don't let yourself die!" however Yugi saying fast to her if she's not Ichigo but someone else. Noticed that, she stated to Mizuki as the interesting partner. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Like Yugi, her main style of fighting is relying on her sword. Hollow Mizuki fights in a style akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards her own well-being. She has a signature killing technique, where she forces his opponent's blade out of their hands with her own, and then stabs them straight through the heart. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Hollow Mizuki prefers her Zanpakutō to battle with, she is highly capable of battling unarmed, due to possessing the Yugi's skills multiplied in power. Vast Spiritual Power: Hollow Mizuki has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Yugi's. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Mizuki has great physical strength, evidenced by her throwing Yugi some distance. The Hollow is able to easily overpower Yugi in with brute force. Enhanced Durability: The Hollow is also very durable, able to catch Yugi's Bankai Getsuga Tenshō in her unarmed hand and crush it, without any damage being done to herself at all. Zanpakutōbputing Munraito (月明かり, lit. "Moonlight") is the name of both Mizuki's real zanpakutou. In its sealed state it has the same shape like ordinary katana. Since Yugi developed Hollow Mizuki, Munraito and the Hollow are both the source of Yugi's power and share the same spiritual body in Yugi's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Munraito takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Yugi. *'Shikai' : Its relased command is "Shine Brightly". Its shape like katana but with different sword shape and had a red diamond shape on the the tip of her sword. **'Shikai Special Ability' : This shikai state can dissappear and appear again for making surprise attack on its opponent (its quiet different from her partner) ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using her reiatsu within on the sword, this slash takes the form of a dark red crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. It appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike 's attack which is blue and white, Mizuki's is white and red. ***'Yami no Game' (影ゲーム, Game of Darkness or more be known as Shadow Games): This ability its the most unique attack from all Zanpakutou, once the enemy seen its light, it'll be trap on the illusion been she wished for. *[[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Yami Munraito '(やみ 月明かり, ''Dark of Moonlight): Unlike the other Bankai forms, her Zanpakutou in this state wasn't all changed but it appears in another shape katana with the shape of tsuba resembles a vampire bat creature. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can even withstand getting crushed by force. **'''Bankai Special Ability: Munraito, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using her reiatsu within on the sword, this slash takes the form of a dark white crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. It appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike's attack which is white and red, but hers while in Bankai is white and black. ***'Kuroi no Hana' (暗いフラワー, Dark Flower) : This attack its activated when enemy is in on its Bankai area, then the dark blossom flower will grown using absorbed of its opponent's reiatsu. Also at that time, when the dark blossom flower bloomed, it will scatter and kill its opponent's body without any noticed. ***'Yami no Game Banpaia Mode' (影ゲーム 吸血鬼モード, Shadow Games Vampire Mode) : This attack its powerful version of Yami no Game, but in this mode the user of this technique's eyes changed into red also its effect more stronger and makes enemy felt more full shock and pain the different is when trapped in its own opponent's illusion which they created from the greatest fear in they heart. Hollowfication First Hollow Form : (Coming Soon) Quotes *(to Yugi, as male) "It seems, you are not him but someone else inside him! I don't know how you do that but I will enjoy the fight with ya!" *(to everyone in the class about to introduce herself) "Hello everyone, I'm Mizuki Shirosaki but you guys can call me 'Mizuki' or 'Shiro'! Both of them wasn't bother me at all, just call me which one you like!" *(talk about herself) "How long I'm able to stay with this form? Why everyone think I'm their friend even though I'm the inner hollow but I will enjoy my new life and my day as the person I'm to be now!" *(to Ichigo) "Whichever my choice is none of your concern but still, I won't let my self out of control! That's my promise!" Trivia *Hollow Mizuki is her real name, but due her life as a teenage human she changed into Mizuki Shirosaki which she inspired from both Yugi's and Ichigo's name. (but 'Shirosaki' is inspired from Hollow Ichigo's fanmade name, Hichigo Shirosaki.) Behind the scene *Yugi's dream is inspired from Bleach ep.123-125 (part of Ichigo's battle with his Inner Hollow during the Vizard training.) *Actually its bit hard to decide of her name when still in chara concept but since its originally the other half of Ichigo's inner hollow, I take the same last name as him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Inner Hollow Category:Hollow Category:Original Character Category:Females